


Улыбайся разбитыми губами

by fandomStarbucks2019, smokeymoon



Series: мини R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pining, Wakanda (Marvel), takes place between civil war and infinity war, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Баки не очень понимает, как вести дневник, зато он знает, как писать Стиву.





	Улыбайся разбитыми губами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smile Around the Blood on Your Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182230) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 

> Tаймлайн между ГВ и ВБ, все пунктуационные ошибки допущены сознательно, дабы соответствовать оригиналу.

Я отказался от планшета, и Шури дала мне этот блокнот, а еще хорошую ручку. Мне не нравятся современные шариковые ручки. За это Шури меня зовет Дедулей.

Помню, что когда-то я был левшой. А еще помню, как ты защищал меня от монахинь, которые говорили, что это дурной знак и заставляли писать правой рукой. А ты вместе со мной писал левой, хотя твои пальцы сводило судорогой и лицо у тебя было таким красным, что казалось – голова вот-вот отвалится. Помню, мозоли на пальцах неделями не сходили. Зато теперь мы оба умеем писать левой рукой. 

Интересно, ты до сих пор рисуешь? Надеюсь, что да. Ты всегда был талантлив, твои картины точно выставляли бы в музеях. Если бы я умел, то рисовал бы в этом блокноте. Знаешь, здесь, в Ваканде, очень красиво. Только я не рисую, да и сказать мне особо нечего. Хотя вряд ли ты когда-нибудь это прочитаешь.

Шури создает для меня новую руку. Столько рассказывает о ней, а мне нравится ее слушать, хотя я и половины из этого не понимаю. Она типа Старка на анаболиках. Говорит, новая рука будет воспринимать ощущения, что я смогу ею чувствовать. И писать. Даже пробовать не стану. Кому нужны эти каракули? Руку можно будет надевать и снимать, не то что последнюю. И предпоследнюю. И ту, что была до нее. <s>Которой я трахал Стива.</s> Думаю, буду снимать ее на ночь. В последнее время я сплю на левом боку, кладу подушку под грудь. <s>Помню, мы часто так спали, только вместо подушки был ты и </s>

Шури говорит, что мне нужно пройти курс реабилитационной терапии, чтобы привыкнуть к новой руке. Понятия не имею, что такое реабилитационная терапия. <s>Мне кажется, ты вылез из той капсулы чистым совершенством, на чертов фут выше и на сотню фунтов тяжелее. </s>

У меня сегодня плохой день.

Ты так ненадолго приезжаешь.

Ты не знаешь, как здесь встает из-за гор солнце, как оно поднимается над верхушками деревьев и над озером. Птицы поют. Как здесь спокойно на рассвете. Мир будто вымытый, какой-то новый, а не тот, к которому мы привыкли. И очень легко себя убедить, что в водном отражении есть и другой мир, перевернутый и блестящий. И может, там не было никакой войны. Может, там я и вернулся без руки, но со мной все нормально. <s>В том мире я вернулся к тебе, а ты вернулся ко мне аааа черт</s>

Я просто хочу сказать – тебе нужно задержаться здесь подольше, а не на пару часов. Чтобы со мной остался твой запах. Побудь со мной.

Да, я знаю, что мы с тобой смотрели на восход в Италии. И в Германии. Это вообще не то же самое. Хотя бы потому, что это другой материк. Не надо стоять на часах. Дум-Дум не пилит дрова. Винтовки на плече нет. И в животе не стягивается тугой узел. 

Ностальгия – забавная штука. Я скучаю по тем временам и ненавижу их. Страх. Ебаные нацисты. Нет, мне не хочется вернуть те дни, но временами я представляю другое, будто распутываю клубок несуществующих воспоминаний. Притворяюсь, что все было хорошо, что у тебя не было астмы и кривой спины. Что ты мчался в бой и улыбался, хоть губы у тебя были разбиты в кровь. Мы были собственностью правительства, но будь я проклят, если в те времена мы не были свободны. В том мире я бы остался с тобой навсегда.

Временами я так ужасно по тебе скучаю что больно в груди и в горле и черт побери даже яйца болят только я не могу удержать тебя в голове – мелкого парнишку со ссадиной на плече и фингалом под глазом, восьмое чудо света, которое вдруг поняло, как улыбаться на камеру? Они все те же, и ты тот же, и только я изменился, поэтому

Что они со мной делали на том столе, Стив? На тысяче столов, тысячу лет напролет, а может, семьдесят, кто считает, только я просыпаюсь, знаешь, просыпаюсь с криком

Можно притвориться, но я умер на том столе, Стив.

Ночью тут тоже хорошо. Так здорово пахнет, не знаю как описать. Наверное, свежестью. Похоже на водопад в джунглях. Поблизости город, но нет даже намека на смог. Не представляю, как они это делают; может, что-то вроде штуковин из «Удивительных историй»*. Ночью, когда все ложатся спать и в домах гаснут огни, я иду на озеро, беру каноэ и, когда доплываю до середины, убираю весло, ложусь на спину и просто дрейфую. Иногда луна висит так низко, что кажется, будто до нее можно дотянуться рукой. 

В детстве никто не говорил мне, что в ясную ночь можно увидеть планеты. Черт, никто даже не говорил, что можно звезды увидеть. А теперь я видел Марс и Меркурий, а еще метеоритные дожди. «Удивительные истории» еще печатают? 

И все равно звезды – лучше всего. Я загадал желание, когда падала звезда. Загадал, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.

В следующий раз не целуй меня на глазах у Шури. Она, наверное, до сих пор по полу катается от смеха. Это, между прочим, не фигура речи. Теперь она зовет меня Дедулей-Развратником.

И вовсе не обязательно ждать до последней секунды, чтобы меня поцеловать. Не понимаю, почему ты так нервничаешь. Думаешь, я буду против? Ничего подобного! Хотя удивляюсь, что ты хочешь целовать однорукого массового убийцу который

Шури все время повторяет, что я «не должен плохо о себе говорить».

Ты мог бы выбрать кого угодно. Не знаю, почему я, но знаю, что не надо спрашивать. Поэтому мне остается сказать только одно – целуй меня чаще, трогай везде, позволь дышать тобой, снова и навсегда. Не уходи.

У них тут отличная еда. Куча разных ингредиентов и специй. Столько вкусов нам с тобой и не снилось. Помнишь, как мы варили до серого цвета кусок мяса, в котором были одни кости, и считали, что нам несказанно повезло? В следующий раз ты должен остаться здесь дольше, чем на один обед. Стив, у них тут нет бедняков. Нет голодных. Представляешь? Никто не голодает.

СЭМ СЛИШКОМ СТАРЫЙ ДЛЯ ШУРИ Я ЕМУ МОРДУ НАБЬЮ

Шури говорит, что нельзя бить морду Сэму и что Сэм «уже кое с кем встречается» и «ничего не знает», так что мне «нельзя ему ничего говорить, иначе я буду иметь дело с Окойе».

Это с тобой Сэм встречается? Я бы не стал тебя винить. Он умеет летать и задница у него что надо. Наверно, я бы смирился. Но надеюсь, ему все же нравятся девчонки. Женщины. Взрослые женщины его возраста или старше. В следующий раз, как увижу его, обязательно расскажу, чем хороши женщины в возрасте.

Сегодня играл в футбол с местными детишками. У них было преимущество из-за моей руки, а у меня – из-за моей суперсилы.

Мы никогда не играли в футбол, да? У нас была бита, потрепанный бейсбольный мяч и бурная фантазия. Этих ребят я смогу обыграть разве что в крикет. Крикет! Я им говорю – я вам что, королева? А они такие – нет, конечно, у королевы Рамонды прическа гораздо лучше, она красиво одевается и правильно разговаривает, не то что ты. 

Я хожу на терапию и тут везде компьютеры, поэтому я слежу. За тобой и за бейсболом. Не могу себя заставить снова болеть за «Доджерс», но и от мыслей о «Метс» меня тошнит. И давай не будем про команду на букву Я. Наверное, мне и правда стоит заняться крикетом.

Иногда меня навещает Т’Чалла. Спрашивает, как моя рука, как голова и как ты, будто не видит тебя в каждый твой приезд. Он разговаривает со мной так, будто мы старые друзья. Я ему рассказываю, как жил раньше. Старый матрас на полу, тонкое одеяло, зима на дворе, и мы спим прямо в куртках. Картошка на завтрак, обед и ужин. Твое хриплое дыхание и раскатистый кашель. И я молюсь, когда думаю, что никто не слышит.

Сегодня я ему рассказал про нас с тобой, про то, как было раньше, как есть сейчас и как, я надеюсь, скоро будет. Даже если ты любишь Сэма, даже если ты никогда не придешь ко мне или если нам всю жизнь суждено жить в бегах. Я раньше никому столько о себе не рассказывал. Ну, ты знаешь. Своими словами, как сказала бы Шури.

Удивительный парень этот Т’Чалла. Он ведь поверил, когда я сказал, что не убивал его отца. И ему хватило милосердия не казнить того, кто это сделал. Он делится с миром технологиями и ресурсами, потому что считает, будто может облегчить чьи-то страдания. И ему не важно, что из-за этого сам он и его страна становятся более уязвимыми. 

Т’Чалла смотрел на меня, пока я рассказывал про себя, а потом улыбнулся, хлопнул меня по плечу и сказал, что я заслужил. Что я достоин любви. Как любой другой человек. Он меня поздравил, и тебя тоже поздравил, а еще сказал, что сердце Сэма уже занято, цитирую, «одной жуткой женщиной». И подмигнул.

Я понимаю, почему он король.

Приближается что-то огромное, Стив. Никто не говорит ничего конкретного, но я чувствую. Суперсолдатский инстинкт бьет тревогу. Шури наконец выдала мне новую руку. Это что-то нереальное! Даже в «Удивительных историях» такого не писали. Я ощущаю тепло и холод. У меня тут есть коза, и я чувствую, какая мягкая у нее шерсть. Я могу ее осторожно погладить.

Но могу и раздавить.

Не хочу быть оружием. Мне не нравится быть дулом, которое большие шишки направляют на неугодных им людей. Моя жизнь мне не принадлежит будто я пустое место но в этом новом светлом будущем стоит только моргнуть и можно обмануть самого себя поверить что моя жизнь снова принадлежит мне а на самом деле все что у меня есть это немножко времени. Совсем немножко. Меня бесит, что обмануть самого себя так легко. 

Но если придется драться. Если нужно будет еще раз отправиться вместе с тобой в преисподнюю. Если мы все же окажемся на поле боя.

Я готов.

Я собираюсь пойти на озеро и еще немного попритворяться. Мне нравится, что здесь тепло и яркие звезды, и люди, которые мне помогают и лечат, но все же я предпочел бы отправиться с тобой туда, где на многие мили вокруг нет ни души. Может, в Скандинавию или в Канаду. Где видно северное сияние. Я бы собрал еды побольше, развел бы костер. Нашел бы записи Билли**, чтобы была музыка. Может, мы бы занялись сексом. Я бы долго-долго тебя вылизывал и растягивал, перед тем как войти. Тебе ведь это по-прежнему нравится? Хочу нюхать твое лицо, подмышки, твой пах. Хочу ощущать, как ты раскрываешься вокруг меня. Готов на что угодно спорить, в этих новых телах мы могли бы не уставать часами. Кончать снова и снова. Хочу заполнить тебя собой, хочу впитывать тебя, чтобы ты врос мне в кожу, чтобы ты был у меня в крови, в каждой моей клетке. 

А потом, поздней ночью, мы бы погасили все огни и выбрались из палатки. Вышли бы на открытое место и легли на снег, я бы взял тебя за руку. 

Северное сияние ни на что не похоже, Стив. Поначалу кажется, что это обман зрения и такого не может быть. Дикие переливы цветов вспыхивают и катятся по небу, как волны. Зеленый, фиолетовый, розовый. И тебе снова почти хочется поверить в Бога.

Я обязательно тебе покажу.

Т’Чалла говорит, что завтра ты будешь здесь. Я буду рядом. До самого конца.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Удивительные истории» – первый в мире массовый журнал, целиком посвященный научной фантастике, начал выпускаться в 1926 году (прим. переводчика).  
** Вероятно, имеется в виду Билли Холидей, американская блюзовая певица (прим. переводчика).


End file.
